


Lead Me Home

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The school dance had been nothing big. Nothing fancy... After a few songs, she asked Makoto to dance and they rose from their chairs and he stepped on her foot a few times but she didn’t mind. She liked his smile.'</p><p>Celes and Sayaka have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Home

“If I didn’t know better, Maizono-san, I would think we were participating in a double date,” Celes remarked, over on the bed with her fingers laced together on her lap.

Sayaka, dotting her lips with lip balm, paused. Her reflection in the vanity glanced to the side with a frown.

“Me and Naegi-kun are going with you two as friends,” said Sayaka, and she slapped on her trademark smile.

Celes simpered. “Of everyone I have met, your ability to lie is trounced only by my own.”

“I’m telling the truth,” insisted Sayaka as she set down the lip balm and retrieved a lip pencil from her makeup box. “If you would rather it just be you and Kirigiri-san going, we can always hang out another time.”

She pecked at the outline of her lips with the lip pencil.

“Oh, come now,” said Celes with a wave of her hand. Though her smile was soft, her eyes were sharp and pricked the back of Sayaka’s neck. “We’re doing you a favour by letting you both tag along. It’s quite obvious that you have feelings for Naegi-kun. Your devotion to him is endearing, even to someone like me.”

Sayaka’s cheeks warmed. She drew between the dots of pencil on her lips, connecting them, drawing lightly at first before outlining more heavily.

“We knew each other in Junior High, that’s all,” said Sayaka. The lip pencil clacked down onto the vanity and she plucked a tube of lipstick out from its socket inside the makeup box. Brow furrowed, she proceeded to paint the centre of her lips red.

Celes shook her head. “What about when you went to the school dance together?”

“Both of us went to that as friends,” said Sayaka firmly.

“Really?”

The school dance had been nothing big. Nothing fancy. Sayaka remembered Mondo wearing a crumpled suit and Kiyotaka rolling up his shirt sleeves that kept sliding down his arms, but they laughed and bumped shoulders and danced more freely than Touko and Byakuya swaying awkwardly in the corner. Celes and Kyouko went together, as expected, and Sayaka told Leon that she planned to attend without a date because idols don’t date, and Makoto hadn’t asked out by anyone so Sayaka accompanied him to the dance as a friend. After a few songs, she asked Makoto to dance and they rose from their chairs and he stepped on her foot a few times but she didn’t mind. She liked his smile.

“I’m sure,” said Sayaka. She cast her gaze downward, to the bust of her simple white dress. Seconds later, she returned her eyes to her reflection and saw Celes standing behind her.

Celes ran her fingers through Sayaka’s hair and fluttered eyelashes heavy with mascara. “Too many obvious lies can’t be good for your skin, but I’ll cease probing for now.”

Red protruded out of Sayaka’s blue hair, revealing itself to be a length of ribbon. Fake fingernails clicked close as Celes knotted the ribbon into a bow.

“There,” said Celes, admiring Sayaka’s reflection. Her hands fell onto Sayaka’s shoulders and she stooped down so their heads were oext to each other. “My, my. Aren’t we picturesque?”

Sayaka touched her hand to the bow, feeling something soft, something smooth. It wasn't the bow that she felt. She blinked and lowered her hand.

Her eyes widened.

Splattered down her blouse was red, like the bow, red like blood. Because it was blood. A streak of scarlet stained her little finger and she wasn’t in her bedroom anymore, or even in her anything, she was in Makoto’s bathroom.

As she finished writing her dying message behind her, she allowed her eyes to shut, knowing that Makoto would follow the string of fate that trickled down her finger and he would find her, and maybe, just maybe, she would be able to find him again.


End file.
